Where Does the Time Go?
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Kaoru is Kenshin’s girlfriend, but soon Kenshin moves away. All Kaoru does now is eating, sleeping, and watching TV. She has dropped out of school and sits at home all day. Kaoru’s mother finally decides that Kaoru should go to the college...
1. Default Chapter

Kaoru is Kenshin's girlfriend, but soon Kenshin moves away. All Kaoru does now is eating, sleeping, and watching TV. She has dropped out of school and sits at home all day. Kaoru's mother finally decides that Kaoru should go to the college and guess who she meets....... Will it be the same?  
  
Where Does the Time Go?  
  
Chapter 1: Kenshin  
  
Kaoru sat on the couch waiting for her TV show to come on. Her hair was messy and she was still in her pjs.  
  
"Kaoru, go out and try out for some colleges please?" Kaoru's mother Ayano asked  
  
"No mom, there's nothing more to life really" Kaoru said and stuffed a chip into her mouth. Her mother sat down next to her.  
  
"You've already dropped out of high school, and you're almost eighteen now Kaoru. Go do something with your life!!!" Ayano said  
  
"Why should I, if you never did?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Kaoru, that's no way to talk to your mom!!!" Ayano said  
  
"Sorry ma...." Kaoru said and Ayano stood up.  
  
"Kaoru honey, just try to go out for one college, for me?" Ayano asked  
  
"Oh all right mom!!!" Kaoru said and Ayano smiled. She kissed Kaoru on the forehead before she left for work.  
  
"I'll be home at eight okay?" Ayano asked as she stepped out the door.  
  
"Okay!!" Kaoru yelled and Ayano rushed out the door. Kaoru sighed and looked at a picture that was lying on the couch next to her. "Kenshin..." Kaoru said and fingered the heart shaped picture frame. She remembered what the last time they were together.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kenshin, where are you going?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin rushed off in front of her, there was a car in front of his house with a moving truck behind it.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm moving..." Kenshin said  
  
"Nani?!" Kaoru asked  
  
"I'm moving Kaoru!!" Kenshin said  
  
"Kenshin, you can't. You said we would be together forever!!!!" Kaoru said  
  
"I know, but there is nothing I can do about it!!!" Kenshin said  
  
"Fine Kenshin, if it has to be this way....Please remember me!!!" Kaoru said and undid her ponytail. She handed it to Kenshin and then clasped her hand around Kenshin's.  
  
"Remember me by this" Kaoru said and then let go of Kenshin. Then Kenshin handed her a small package.  
  
"Kaoru, I want you to open this when I leave, got it?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Kenshin, will you wait for me?" Kaoru asked and Kenshin nodded.  
  
"You know I will Kaoru!!!" Kenshin said and she smiled. She felt lonely inside. Kaoru kissed him of the cheek before he walked into the car that was waiting for him...... Kaoru quietly opened the package that lay in her hands. She found a locket. It had a picture of Kenshin in it. She smiled as she wiped away her last tears...  
  
End of flashback  
  
Kaoru had kept the locket on forever. She still had it. In Kaoru's first year of high school, Kenshin had moved away. Soon Kaoru had dropped out of school, for she claimed there was nothing more for her to do in school. Her older sister Tomoe was in the same grade as Kenshin, but she was never interested in Kenshin. Tomoe had gone off to college almost one year ago. The same year Kenshin had moved away. Kaoru got dressed and brushed through her raven hair. She was going to try out for the same college as Tomoe. She opened the door to feel the wind through her hair. She hadn't felt that since the day Kenshin left. Kaoru quickly turned on her car and drove to the college. Kaoru also planned to meet up with Tomoe for lunch. She walked towards the office.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to try out for college" Kaoru said  
  
"How old are you?" the lady asked  
  
"Almost eighteen" Kaoru said and the lady passed her a form. She quickly filled it out. She handed back the form and quickly left to find Tomoe. Once she had found her, she rushed towards her.  
  
"Tomoe!!!" Kaoru yelled and ran towards her older sister.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!!!" Tomoe said and hugged Kaoru.  
  
"Guess what Tomoe!!!" Kaoru said once they had let go.  
  
"What?" Tomoe asked  
  
"I'm trying out for this college, can you believe that?" Kaoru asked  
  
"No way, I hope you make it. Then we can get to talk to each other more!!" Tomoe said and they went out for lunch. When Tomoe had to go back to school, Kaoru bid her farewell and told her she would visit soon. Kaoru rushed out the door and she bumped into somebody.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!!" Kaoru said and looked up. Flaming red hair, violet eyes, and the cross on his cheek.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked and Kenshin looked down to the ground. He was holding hands with another girl. Kaoru backed off. Tomoe came running out.  
  
"Oh Kaoru, I forgot to give you this..." Tomoe started, but she saw what Kaoru was looking at.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you that Kenshin also goes to this college?"  
  
A/N: I hope you like it, next chapter is coming up. Will you guys review my other stories too? 


	2. Back To High School?

Chapter 2: Back to High School?  
  
"Tomoe, you never told me Kenshin went to this school!!" Kaoru said as she walked towards her car. Kaoru was still shocked from Kenshin's actions, but she had pulled herself away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru, I totally forgot about it" Tomoe said  
  
"No, it's okay Tomoe" Kaoru said and unlocked her car.  
  
"I'll see you later okay Kaoru?" Tomoe asked  
  
"Yeah" Kaoru said and got into her car. She waved good-bye to her sister and drove off. Kaoru sighed. When she got to her house, she decided she didn't want to sit at home anymore. She went outside for a walk. It was a beautiful day. She looked at the Sakura trees. She was never going to finish high school. Misao walked by Kaoru. Misao stopped.  
  
"Kaoru?" Misao asked  
  
"Misao-chan!!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Kaoru, why don't you come back to school?" Misao asked  
  
"Nah, I think I'm going to college though" Kaoru said  
  
"Just for one day then?" Misao asked  
  
"Why?" Kaoru asked  
  
"There's no other things like high school, you know and anyways you've only missed two years and a quarter of high school" Misao said and Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Well, I could learn a little, okay Misao you win!!" Kaoru said  
  
"So you're coming to high school with me?" Misao asked  
  
"Sure thing!!" Kaoru said and Misao smiled.  
  
"Why don't you just re-do high?" Misao asked  
  
"I would get home schooling instead of going through a public high school, kids would make fun of me!!" Kaoru said  
  
"So then why don't you get home schooling?" Misao asked  
  
"You know Misao that may be a great idea, got to go, bye!!!" Kaoru said and she ran off.  
  
"I knew that would work, she's going to be smart again!!!" Misao said happily before she ran off to do her homework. Kaoru ran to her mother's school. I forgot that ma was a teacher!!!! Kaoru thought to herself as she ran to her mom's classroom. Kaoru rushed through the doors. Ayano stopped teaching.  
  
"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Ayano asked and then she turned to her class.  
  
"Why don't we have a break okay?" Ayano asked and the children ran off to play.  
  
"Kaoru-chan I told you to go and try out for college!!!" Ayano said and sat down at her desk.  
  
"Ma, I want to be home school so I'm ready for college!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Home schooling?" Ayano asked  
  
"Yes mom!!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Okay, only in the afternoons when I get off work. Oh I forgot I have a meeting with the other teachers today so I'll be home late. We'll start tomorrow okay Kaoru?" Ayano asked and Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much mom!!!" Kaoru said and rushed out the door. She rushed home. She got out the old desk that she and her friends used to work on when they played house. It was old, but it worked fine to write on. She grabbed an old chair and dusted it off. She cleaned up her spot that had been on the couch for what seemed like forever. She pulled out a chalk board. She sighed. This was going to take forever to learn all that Misao and her other friends had learned. She had to call up the college. She called the college.  
  
"Hello?" a lady asked  
  
"Yes, I came today and I filled out a form, can you cancel it for me?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Yes, are you sure?" the lady asked  
  
"Yes, I'm sure" Kaoru said and then hung up the phone. Kaoru sighed and then she took out her math book. Then she sat back down on the couch. Soon she was fast asleep. Ayano gently opened her front door. She had pile of books in her arms. She saw what Kaoru had done and quickly placed the books on the desk.  
  
"She has a lot of studying to do" Ayano said into the darkness. She placed a blanket over Kaoru and then quickly walked to her room. Kaoru woke up to the sun. She looked around and her eyes spotted the desk.  
  
"What are all these books?" Kaoru asked and Ayano walked in.  
  
"Ma, what is this?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to learn, so I bought you some books" Ayano said and sipped the coffee she had in her hands. She handed a cup to Kaoru.  
  
"Now, it's time for school to start!!!" Ayano said  
  
"But ma, don't you have to teach today?" Kaoru asked  
  
"No, it's a Saturday silly!!" Ayano said and Kaoru got up and walked towards the desk. She sat down. A couple hours later Kaoru was really into all the school work. Ayano taught her all through the week. When Ayano got home from work, she would teach Kaoru. They had always had fun and they would always work hard. Kaoru learned so much. At the end of the year, Kaoru had learned everything that you would learn in high school. At the end of the year..... Kaoru walked towards the college Tomoe was in. Kaoru walked into the building. She walked into the office where she had been a year before.  
  
"So, after a year, you're back?" the lady from the front desk asked  
  
"Yes, I'm back to try out for college again" Kaoru said and the lady handed her a form. She quickly filled out the form and then handed it back. Kaoru walked out of the office. Kaoru looked around for Kenshin. She spotted him and then ran to him.  
  
"Kenshin, is that you?" Kaoru asked and Kenshin looked at her right in the eye.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru" Kenshin said and Kaoru looked at Kenshin. He remembers me..... Kaoru thought.  
  
"Kenshin you promise!!!" Kaoru said and Kenshin looked at her.  
  
"Promised you what?" Kenshin asked  
  
"You promised that you would wait for me and then you have a girlfriend when I meet you a year after you leave" Kaoru said  
  
"Well, Kaoru times change!!" Kenshin said  
  
"It's not only the time that has changed, it's you too" With that Kaoru walked out of the building....  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE OKAY? 


	3. You've Changed

Chapter 3: You've Changed  
  
Kaoru sat down on the couch. Last year she had nothing to look forward too, but since her mom had been teaching her, she always had something to look forward to. Kaoru sighed and decided she would meet up with Misao, who was trying out for colleges too. Kaoru called her up.  
  
"Hello?" Came Misao's voice.  
  
"Hey Misao-chan!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Hey girl, I haven't spoken to you for a year, so what's new?" Misao asked  
  
"Nothing much, just I tried out for college again" Kaoru said  
  
"Oh, that's great. Oh did I tell you I'm trying out for the same college as you?" Misao asked  
  
"No, you didn't. Oh my god that is so great Misao!!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Oh Kaoru, I have to go out.....Um talk to you later right?" Misao asked  
  
"Sure thing, bye Misao" Kaoru said and hung up the phone. Kaoru rushed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She cooked up pasta and then she heard the door open.  
  
"I'm home Kaoru-chan!!!" Ayano yelled from the family room.  
  
"I'm in here ma!!" Kaoru said and Ayano rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"So honey, what's for dinner?" Ayano asked  
  
"Pasta, ma" Kaoru said and put the two plates on the table. Ayano sat down and sighed.  
  
"Hard day ma?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Ya, the children were crazy today" Ayano said and Kaoru sat down. Kaoru took a bit of the pasta. She sighed and looked up at her mom.  
  
"Ma, I saw Kenshin today..." Kaoru said and Ayano gasped.  
  
"That's great Kaoru!!" Ayano said and Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not! He's was so mean!!" Kaoru said and Ayano sighed.  
  
"Kaoru, he's changed and that's all you have to remember!" Ayano said and Kaoru looked at her as if she was joking, but Ayano face was meant that it was true.  
  
"Kaoru, I mean it!!" Ayano said and Kaoru looked at her mom.  
  
"No, mom he couldn't haven't changed that much!!" Kaoru said and then took another bit of her pasta. She slowly chewed it, and then turned back to her mom.  
  
"I can't believe you aren't on my side!!" Kaoru said and picked up her plate. She brought it back to the sink. Then she turned on her heels and walked up to her room. She flopped herself on the bed. She turned on her TV. Then Ayano walked into Kaoru's room.  
  
"Kaoru I'm sorry, but Kenshin has been away for a while and people change!!" Ayano said and Kaoru tried not to look at her mom.  
  
"Mom I know your right, but I want somebody to finally be on my side!!" Kaoru said and Ayano sighed.  
  
"Kaoru, just think about it a little" Ayano said and walked out the door.  
  
"Kaoru, why can't you let him go?" Kaoru muttered to herself. The phone rang and Kaoru grabbed it off the hook.  
  
"Hello?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Hey Kaoru! It's Tomoe!!" Tomeo said and Kaoru smiled to herself.  
  
"So what's up Tomoe?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Well, I have some news for you!!" Tomoe said and Kaoru was shocked.  
  
"What is it Tomoe?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Well, me and Kenshin are in the same math class and" Tomoe started, but Kaoru cut her off.  
  
"Tomoe, I don't want to hear about Kenshin!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Please just listen to me!!" Tomoe pleaded  
  
"Okay, so what's up?" Kaoru said  
  
"I saw Kenshin and he was writing your name on his book!!" Tomoe said and Kaoru was surprised.  
  
"You sure it was my name?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Yes, I could read what he was writing it said 'Kaoru, my love' and then he wrote stuff like he loved you and wanted you back!!" Tomoe said and Kaoru almost dropped the phone.  
  
"Just try and act hard to get ok Kaoru?" Tomoe asked  
  
"Yea, I'm surely going to play hard to get.... Um thanks Tomoe!!" Kaoru said  
  
"My pleasure, I have class see ya!!" Tomoe said and hung up the phone. Kaoru set down the phone. Then grabbed her diary out from her bed stand. She grabbed a pen and started to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
If only Kenshin had told me the truth the day he left. It would have been so much easier to accept that Kenshin has moved on. I guess he wouldn't wait for me. I can't believe him, but I have something to say. Tomoe called me and said that Kenshin was writing my mane all over his book. I gonna play hard to get!! He'll see, I've change too!!  
  
Love, Kaoru  
  
Kaoru shut her diary and thought to herself how good it was to play this little game on Kenshin...... Unknown to Kaoru, Tomoe had something hiding from Kaoru. In Tomoe's school.... Tomoe opened her dorm door.  
  
"Oh, your back!!" Kenshin said and hugged Tomoe.  
  
"Of course, I told my sister you were writing about her on your book, it's the best plan ever!!" Tomoe said and Kenshin kissed her.  
  
"The best plan!!" Kenshin said  
  
"He he, just try to go along with it okay Kenshin?" Tomoe asked and Kenshin nodded. Kenshin hugged her close to him and soon they fell asleep.  
  
"I can't wait to see what Kaoru going to think of this!!" Tomoe whispered into the dark before she fell into a deep sleep in Kenshin's arms.....  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Was it good? I hope so.... Sorry for the long update!! Hehe!!! Review soon!! 


	4. Fallen For Kaoru?

Chapter 4: Fallen For Kaoru?  
  
A few weeks later since Tomoe's plan Kaoru got into the college.  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe I got it!!" Kaoru yelled and Ayano hugged her. Kaoru was so happy.  
  
"Thank god Kaoru!!!" Ayano said and the phone rang. Kaoru ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Hey Kaoru!!" Misao yelled  
  
"Oh Misao I'm so happy to talk to you! I got into the college Tomoe is in!!" Kaoru said and Misao gasped.  
  
"I got in too!!" Misao yelled and Kaoru was shocked.  
  
"Oh my god Misao, we're going to be in the same school!!!" Kaoru shouted and Ayano looked at her.  
  
"Oh Misao, I'll talk to you later okay?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Sure, bye!!" With that Kaoru and Misao hung up the phones.  
  
"Who was that?" Ayano asked as she read through the letter.  
  
"Oh it was just Misao, she got into the same college as me!!" Kaoru said and Ayano smiled.  
  
"Great, you'll be leaving next Saturday and I want you to see Grandma Kari and your Aunt Sei before you leave" Ayano said and Kaoru pouted.  
  
"You know I don't like visiting Grandma Kari Mom!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Kaoru, come on you know that she loves you so much and anyway at Aunt Sei's house Uncle Mito might be there too and you know you never see him!!" Ayano said and Kaoru nodded her head. Uncle Mito was her favorite uncle, anyways had seven uncles. Aunt Sei was a young aunt. She was about twenty five. Kaoru had loved her from the start. But the there was Grandma Kari, who she hated. Grandma Kari had forced her dad to run away with another girl. Kaoru's mother never talked about Kaoru's dad. All Kaoru knew was that she had a step mom.  
  
"Mom, I'm not going to see Grandma Kari!!" Kaoru said and Ayano nodded.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't see Grandma Kari yet...... Ya your right. Why don't you just go to Aunt Sei's house okay?" Ayano asked and Kaoru nodded. Ayano knew how hard it was to face the person that made Kaoru's dad leave.  
  
"Why don't you go visit your dad too okay?" Ayano asked and Kaoru sadly nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll call him" Kaoru said and picked up the phone. She dialed her dad's number and then it started to ring.  
  
"Hello?" asked a sweet girls voice  
  
"Hey, can I talk to your dad?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Sure, I'll get him!!" the girl said and she put down the phone. Kaoru waited for while.  
  
"Hello?" Kaoru's dad Hoshi asked  
  
"Hey dad, this is Kaoru...." Kaoru said and she heard a chuckle.  
  
"Oh Kaoru, you finally call up your old dad right?" Hoshi asked  
  
"Oh dad you're always making jokes!!" Kaoru joked and walked out of the living room to the kitchen, so her mother couldn't hear her.  
  
"So dad, can I visit you?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Of course you can!!" Hoshi said  
  
"Thank you so much! Well you see I'm going to off the college and I want everybody to see me off there and Ma thought it was good for me to see you!!" Kaoru said quickly.  
  
"Well, that was a lot to say Kaoru!!" Hoshi said  
  
"I know, I think I shouldn't talk so much..." Kaoru said  
  
"No, no you don't talk too much!!" Hoshi said  
  
"Thanks..." Kaoru said  
  
"So you wanna to meet my family?" Hoshi asked and Kaoru felt weak.  
  
"S-Sure" Kaoru said  
  
"I have a daughter and a son...... There this guy who lives next door he's really nice... I mean if you want to meet him!!" Hoshi said  
  
"I'll meet him don't worry... I'll stop by his house first and then I'll come to your house okay dad?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Sure" Hoshi said  
  
"I'll come at twelve on Saturday" Kaoru said  
  
"Okay, bye!!" Hoshi said and they both hung up the phone. Kaoru walked into the living room where Ayano waited tapping her foot.  
  
"So what did he say?" Ayano asked  
  
"I'm just going over his house on Saturday at twelve" Kaoru said and Ayano smiled.  
  
"Now since its late why don't you go upstairs and get some rest okay Kaoru?" Ayano asked and Kaoru nodded. She kissed her mother on the cheek and rushed upstairs, where she thought about Kenshin. Kaoru got ready for bed and covered herself in the warm covers. She soon fell asleep. In the morning Kaoru got up. It was Saturday. Kaoru got up and looked in her closet. She finally decided on a short skirt with a beautiful purple sweater set. Kaoru ran downstairs.  
  
"Mom I'm going!!" Kaoru yelled  
  
"Okay, have fun!!" Ayano yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Bye!!" Kaoru yelled before running out the door. She got into her car and drove to her dad's house. 'Which house is his?' Kaoru thought to herself as she looked at the three houses. She grabbed her cell phone. She dialed her dad's phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Hoshi asked  
  
"Hey dad, I'm in front of the houses.... But which one is yours?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Mine is the one of the left..... The boy's house is the one in the center, go to his house first okay?" Hoshi asked  
  
"Sure, bye!!" Kaoru said and hung up the phone. Kaoru walked up to the center house. She knocked on the door softly. The door swung open and there stood a young man about Kaoru's age. He had dark hair and brown eyes.  
  
"H-Hi I'm Kaoru" Kaoru said  
  
"Hi, I'm Seta" Seta said  
  
"Nice to meet you Seta!!" Kaoru said  
  
"The pleasure is mine, why don't you come in?" Seta asked  
  
"Sure" Kaoru said and they walked into the house. Unknown to them Kenshin was watching and guess what he was furious!! Had he fallen for Kaoru?

A/N: Okay, hope you like it, I'll update soon if you guys review it!!


	5. Kari

Chapter 5: Kari  
  
[Kaoru's POV]  
  
I sipped the tea Seta had given her. I smiled at him.  
  
"So what do you like to do?" I asked  
  
"Well, I'm going off to college soon," Seta said  
  
"Oh, where?" I asked  
  
"I'm going to go to a science college in Michigan.." Seta said and blushed.  
  
"Oh don't worry.... It's not that bad!!" I said and smiled. Was she falling for Seta?  
  
"So do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Seta asked  
  
"I'd loved to!!" I said  
  
"Pick you up about seven?" Seta asked  
  
"I'll just walk over from my dad's house..... I'm visiting him" I said  
  
"You mean your parents aren't together?" Seta asked  
  
"No way, it's all my Grandma fault. She forced my dad to leave and now I hate her!!" I said  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Seta said  
  
"It's fine!!" I said and I smiled. Seta smiled back at me. I loved his smiled. He was so handsome!!  
  
"Well then I'll see you tonight!!" I said and walked towards the door. Seta opened the door for me and I waved good-bye. I was so happy. I walked towards my dad's house. I felt a hand grab me. I turned around only to see Kenshin.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked meanly.  
  
"So are you going out with that guy Seta?" Kenshin asked  
  
"What do you know?" I asked  
  
"I saw you talking to that guy... You like him don't you?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Never will I tell you, you know that right?" I asked and Kenshin nodded. I walked away and I rang my dad's door bell.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!!" Hoshi greeted me as I walked into his house. There was a young girl about my age. She had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had tinted orange lip gloss on. She wore a short skirt and a mid drift shirt.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kari, after my grandmother!!" Kari said and smiled.  
  
"Hey Kari, my name is Kaoru... It's very nice to meet you!!" I said  
  
"I will show you around this place..... Well since you are now my half sister!!" Kari said  
  
"Oh I forgot we were half sisters!!" I said and blushed.  
  
"Oh it's fine!!" Kari said and I thought she was a very nice girl. She was also beautiful.  
  
"Oh, I forgot... I have to go at seven! I have a date with Seta!!" I said and I looked into Kari's eyes. It was like she was looking beyond me. As if she could see something that nobody else could see.  
  
"Are you okay Kari?" I asked and Kari snapped out of her weird mood.  
  
"Oh yes I'm fine!!" Kari said  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked and Kari nodded.  
  
"Yes, his name is Enshi, very nice!!" Kari said  
  
"I've met Enshi!!" I said and Kari looked surprise.  
  
"You did?" Kari asked  
  
"Yes, at high school we were in the same science class!!" I said  
  
"Did he say anything about me?" Kari asked and I nodded.  
  
"He showed me your picture and talked about you all the time!!" I said and Kari blushed.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Kari asked and I nodded. We walked into Kari's room.  
  
"What is it?" I asked  
  
"I want to know... Do you like Seta?" Kari asked and fiddled with her hair. I smiled.  
  
"You like him don't you?" I asked and Kari nodded.  
  
"Enshi isn't that nice... I've been dating Seta without him knowing...." Kari said  
  
"Oh, you can have him... I guess" I said  
  
"Are you sure?" Kari asked and I nodded.  
  
"His all yours Kari" I said and Kari hugged me.  
  
"Thank you Kaoru, thank you!!" Kari said and the door swung open. A girl with blue eyes and black silk hair walked in. She wore a mini skirt and a white shirt that said "Punk" on it. She had a frown on her face. Her lips were a dark glossy red. She had blush that made her checks look like a rose. Her eye shadow was a dark purple. She turned to Kari.  
  
"Where were you this afternoon Kari?" the girl asked  
  
"I went out" Kari said and turned to me.  
  
"This is my best friend Sen" Kari said and Sen turned to look at me. The frown was still there. She didn't smile. She shook her head.  
  
"Hello, you are?" Sen asked and still didn't smile.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm Kari's half sister" I said  
  
"Oh... You're the one that Kari's dad was talking about" Sen said and smiled at me. My mind wasn't on Sen, it was on Seta... What was I going to do? I had to go out with him... I couldn't just break it off... I would just have to say my mom wanted me home... Okay, that's what I would do...  
  
"Yeah, dad was talking all about you!!" Kari said and I snapped out of my thoughts.  
  
"He was?" I asked and Kari and Sen nodded.  
  
"Oh, how nice of him" I said and we sat down.  
  
"Girls, dinner will be ready soon" a woman with dark brown hair said as she walked in. The woman's eyes were blue just like Kari's. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had dark pink lips.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kari's mom, but you can call me Mitsu" Mitsu said and smiled.  
  
"Hi..." I said and a smile curled to my lips. Mitsu seemed nice. She was my step mom wasn't she?  
  
"Now girls, it's almost six, so get ready soon" Mitsu said and walked out the door. The door swung close after her. Kari and Sen looked at me.  
  
"So, I hear you're going out with Seta, is it true?" Sen asked and I nodded. I didn't know if Kari wanted me to tell her best friend about her dating Seta.  
  
"Yes, I'm going out with him tonight" I said and Sen nodded. She sat down next to Kari on Kari's bed. Sen flashed a look at Kari. Kari bowed her head down. Her long dark hair fell in front of her face. Did Sen know about Kari and Seta? She looked up.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" I asked and Kari nodded. She smiled, but her smile disappeared when Sen flashed another one of her looks.  
  
"Is there something Kari, Sen?" I asked and Sen nodded.  
  
"Kari's been dating Seta without Enshi knowing..." Sen said and before she could say anything, Kari pressed her hand over Sen's month.  
  
"What's wrong Kari, I know already" I said and Kari pressed her other hand to my mouth. What was Kari doing? Then there came a voice from outside.  
  
"Hey Kari, its Enshi" Enshi said and came in.  
  
"Hey Enshi" Kari said and took her hands away. She gave him a quick kiss and then turned to me and Sen. We smiled slightly.  
  
"Ha ha... I'll be going now, nice meeting you Kaoru" Sen said and I nodded.  
  
"Bye Sen" I said and Enshi turned to me.  
  
"Hey, you're that girl in my science class!!" Enshi said and I nodded.  
  
"Kaoru" Kari said and turned to me.  
  
"Don't you have a date?" Kari asked  
  
"Yea, I must be going it's almost seven" I said and I got up.  
  
"Nice meeting you Kari" I said and I walked out of the room. Then I heard a scream, Kari's scream.

A/N: How did you like it? Sorry for such a long update, review please!!

Star1993


	6. Big Trouble

Chapter 6: Big Trouble  
  
[Kaoru's POV]  
  
I ran back into the room. Kari was on the ground bleeding. Enshi stood over her with a knife in his hand.  
  
"Enshi, you are a sick mad man!!" I yelled and knocked him on the head with a lamp. Mitsu came rushing in. She looked at what was happening and screamed. I tried to calm her down, but it didn't help. I quickly called the police. I then came back into the room and watched Mitsu as she sat by Kari.  
  
"Mitsu I did all I could, I'm so sorry" I said as she watched Mitsu touch Kari's pale skin.  
  
"I know you did all you could Kaoru, I just wish Enshi hadn't done it" Mitsu said as she pushed back a loose hair that hung in Kari's face. Sen came rushing in the room.  
  
"I heard all about it, I'm so sorry!!" Sen said and looked at me. She had tears in her eyes. The police walked in. They took away Enshi and picked up Kari's pale body. I had broken off the date with Seta, and he understood totally. I love the way he understands me. Enshi had stabbed Kari...In the heart. Kari had died quickly. Her last words to me were "Kaoru, take care of Seta..." And then she died. A week later.... I walked slowly with Sen to the funeral. Sen wanted me with her when she went there. Sen had gone in to deep depression. She hung on to my arm as if it were the last thing that would hold her up.  
  
"Sen, it's gonna be alright" I said to her and she shook her head.  
  
"It's not alright, my best friend just died... How can things be alright again?" Sen asked and I put on a smile. Not a real smile, but a small joyful smile.  
  
"How can you smile like that?" Sen asked and her eyes burned. It was like they were burning hole through me.  
  
"Sen, just try to be a little happy for Kari" I said and Sen nodded. She let go of my arm and brushed herself off.  
  
"I'll try" Sen finally said and I smiled. She smiled back. We walked into the building. My dad and Mitsu were there talking to everybody. I held flowers in my hand. Mitsu had tears in her eyes and her face was already stained with tears. Dad had tears in his eyes as well. I walked over to them. I handed Mitsu the flowers.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm so happy you're here" Mitsu said and she hugged me. Then she hugged Sen and they cried together. My mom walked through the doors.  
  
"Glad you could make it ma" I said and mom nodded.  
  
"Hoshi I am so sorry, I never thought this would happen" Mom said and Hoshi nodded. They hugged each other and then mom walked towards me. I hadn't said anything to my dad. I didn't want too.  
  
"Come on, let's go pay our respects" Mom said and I nodded. We walked towards the open coffin. There lay Kari. Her pale skin was darkened with a cream. Her blonde hair was spread out. Her eyes were closed. She wore a dark blue dress. She had earrings of sliver. She had a necklace that was pure beauty. That dress, was the one she had worn to the prom. That's what I had heard Mitsu say. We sat down. We paid our respects and got up. We walked to some open seats. In the front row we were suppose to sit. We were family. We listened through the whole thing. I shed tears a lot of times and so did mom. I comforted Sen and Mitsu. They were crying their hearts out. I couldn't blame them, it was sad.  
  
"Kari was such a beautiful girl, so cheerful, so kind, just for that one day I knew her, I knew I would love having a half sister. But Enshi took that away from me. He took the joy away from me of having a sister. I have one sister, but she's just not the same as Kari. Her name is Tomoe and she never got to meet Kari. Tomoe is so much different then Kari, Kari is the same age as me and she would do the same things as me. Tomoe is in college so I don't get to see her much, I would get to see Kari a lot because she would be the same age and we could hang out whenever we would want. Why would someone I had known probably all my life take Kari's life anyway? She was almost eighteen and she had her whole life ahead of her. Why Enshi, why? That's what I want to know..." I said when my speech was over. I was required to make a speech and so was Sen. Mom didn't want to, so she didn't have to. She had never met Kari. When the funeral was done, we left slowly.  
  
"I wanted a sister, a one that was my age. But that dream is gone!!" I cried and my mom comforted me.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll find someone your age you can trust just like a sister, I promise Kaoru" Mom said and I nodded. Suddenly I saw Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin?" I questioned and he walked closer. I wiped my tears away. What was Kenshin doing here?  
  
"Kenshin, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked as he came closer. Kenshin said and I looked away.  
  
"I came to see you Kaoru" Kenshin said and I turned my back to him.  
  
"I don't want to see you" I said and Kenshin came closer. Then I heard my name.  
  
"Kaoru!!" Seta yelled  
  
"Seta!!" I yelled happily and ran off towards him. My mom came rushing after me.  
  
"Mom" I said and my mom understood. She said she would leave us alone and go home.  
  
"Seta, what are you doing here?" I asked  
  
"Well remember yesterday when we broke off our date? You said we would do it today" Seta said and I smiled. My smile suddenly disappeared when I remember Kari.  
  
"How come you weren't at Kari's funeral?" I asked and Seta shrugged.  
  
"I didn't want to go, didn't know her well enough" Seta lied  
  
"You did too know her, she was your girlfriend" I said and Seta was surprised.  
  
"How-How did you know?" Seta asked  
  
"Kari, she told me about you and her" I said and flipped my hair.  
  
"She did?" Seta questioned  
  
"Yes, she told me all about you before Enshi killed her" I said and Seta sighed.  
  
"You don't understand, before Enshi killed Kari, we broke up.... She said she just couldn't do the secretly dating anymore" Seta said and knelt down. I knelt down beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry Seta" I said and Seta sighed.  
  
"I would have killed Enshi if Sen hadn't held me back, she said that it wasn't any use to kill him that Kari was already gone, I went to her funeral, but I didn't stay long... I couldn't face the pain, you have no idea what I've gone through before" Seta said  
  
"I'm so sorry Seta, I didn't know..." I started but Seta cut me off.  
  
"You have no idea and you never will have any idea of what I've gone through" Seta said and his tone was angry.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that" Kenshin suddenly said and I looked up at him.  
  
"Kenshin stay out of this!!" I yelled and Kenshin backed off.  
  
"I like Seta and he likes me back so back off Kenshin!!" I yelled and Kenshin slapped me.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Seta questioned and they got into a fight. It was only when I drew Seta away from Kenshin was that Kenshin stopped yelling.  
  
"Don't mind him Seta, so let's go on our date!" I said and he nodded. I had walked away from my only true love, or was he?

A/N: Hope you liked it, okay so review please!!


End file.
